okay breath
by delianaa
Summary: Dougie is new to Hogwarts but soon already he finds that you can't trust anyone, also he finds it hard to adept to his new surroundings after being home schooled for 3 years. but those arn't the only problems going on in the castle.
1. Chapter 1

okay breath. I told myself. I ran through the wall just like the brown haired kid in front of me, something in my mind snapped, 'wow muggles are really dump.' I laughed at myself really thinking that on one would listen. 'tell me about it.' A blond and pale looking guy snapped at me. 'I'm Falco.' He said giving me his hand. 'I'm Dougie.' I replied fairly nervous. 'what house are you in?' his look went down on me as if he was judging me. 'I, well, I don't really know. this is my first year.' I stuttered. Oh god what a stupid thing to say, I thought by myself. 'you don't look like a first year.' The hunk of the train caused me to jump a little. 'well I just got here, I use to be home schooled by my mum.' I replied. Falco tried to hold in his laughter. 'well come along. We don't want you to make the wrong friends do we?' I looked around and nodded.

'don't be a bitch Falco.' a girl just inches taller than me with long wavy brown hair, yelled. Draco's look turned onto one of steal. ' beat it, Francisca.' He snapped. She continued to walk to me. 'hmm, too bad baby, he doesn't look like a slytherin.' I looked awkwardly when she was spinning around me. 'I'm here too. And you know what I can perfectly decide where I want to go. Thank you very much.' I sissted at Francisca. A smile turned on Falco's face, the girl walked away into the train obviously in shock at the way I reacted, as was I. 'what year are you in?' he asked. ' 3rd.' He gave me a nod and without saying anything else he left. Even though I didn't want to be annoying I followed him into the cabinet. 'the one next is always free you can go there.' he said a bit rough. When I was around the corner I heard him say something in the line of 'he? He is no one just a new thing.' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. In the same time I walked to a cabinet further. When I saw that there were 2 other guys in there I took my chance and walked in. 'can I sit with you? I'm new.' I said to be obviously.

'sure, I'm tom and that is harry.' A blond guy in a hufflepuff scarf said. I smiled and took the seat that faced them. 'I'm in hufflepuff.' Tom said. 'yeah and I'm in Gryffindor.' Harry said. I couldn't help but smile. A harry and being in Gryffindor without being harry potter. How much coincidence. 'there you are tom.' A little girl said. 'Carrie, you're not still scared that you'll get in slytherin are you?' he asked with a smile on his face. 'uh.' He said when she saw me. 'oh yeah that is,' he paused for a little while. 'wait what is your name?' I smiled a bit and said 'Dougie.' Carrie looked a little like tom did, they had the same hair colour and same smile. 'well hallo Dougie.' Carrie said with a little smile on her face. 'anyway, I'm going to change in my robe.' She said and swiftly turned around as she walked out into the small hallway. I found it interesting that tom and harry were such good friends after all they were in different years and different houses. Tom was in his 4th year and harry in his 5th.

From what I could hear they had another really good friend called danny, and he seemed to be in hufflepuff too. Although I have no idea in what year he is. 'does he need to go in the boats together with the first years?' tom asked harry. 'I don't know.' he turned to me for an answer . I had to think myself as to what they told me to. 'uhm yeah I think so.' Both of them started laughing. 'that sucks man.' Harry shouted. 'what sucks?' a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair asked. 'oh hay babe.' Tom said as he stretched out his arms to surround her. 'is this the new guy that everybody talks about?' she asked looking at me. 'depends on, is it bad or good?' I replied not really knowing what to think. 'well both, you told off Francisca what you can see both ways if you are in slytherin very good, other, well yeah let's just not talk about that.' she laughed. 'oh and yeah I'm Veronica.' She walked to me take the seat next to me. 'I'm Dougie and well I think I might say sorry to her then.' I paused when the lady with the candy car came next to us. 'why is it anyway that it would be bad?' a smile turned on all their faces. 'Francisca is one of the most popular girls in here. But really she's just an amazing girl.'

'we're almost there!' harry said excited. I looked around but there was nothing much to see, it began to become dark, but just a few feed further were some lights. 'awesome.' I said. When we got out. Those last minutes before we could get out were like hell. I couldn't wait to get out. 'could you watch over Carrie?' tom asked. 'she tend to get lost when she's nervous.' I smiled and nodded, 'of course, with pleasure.' When we walked out of the train I looked for her golden curls. 'did tom ask you to do this?' I heard behind me. I looked around and saw the little Carrie. 'well uhm yes.' I replied, he did ask but I needed her to. I have no idea how this works. As far as I know, I know nothing. 'good thing, thank you.' Carrie said as she took my hand and pulled me to follow a gigantic man with fuzzy hair and an old long hand me down robe. 'that's Hagrid, he's the keeper of keys and grounds.' Carrie said. 'that is something I should know.' I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Professor Snape together with professor McGonagall were staring at me As I stepped forward to the sorting hat. My own nerves come up playing but I guess that's normal isn't it? After meeting tom and harry I was hoping to get into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw seemed cool too. Everything seemed okay accept Slytherin I guess. Maybe it was just because of Falco. By the time everything rushed through my head I was sitting on the chair and the professor was about to put the hat on my head. I held my breath as it seemed to be that he was was mumbling. At final he screamed out 'SLYTHERIN!' I closed my eyes in disappointment. But I got up with a smile on my face. I guess that there is only one thing that I can do and that is to make the best out of what I get. The Slytherin table was cheering. I looked at it and hoped not to see Falco again. Too bad the spot where I was suppose to sit was facing him. 'congratulations.' He said smiling. I nodded to thank him. 'I'm Eva.' The girl who was sitting next to me said. She had bright blue eyes and red hair, well at least the Slytherin girls aren't too bad actually they're pretty fine.

'I'm Dougie.' I replied with a smile. 'yeah I got that.' She said awkwardly but with a big smile. I wanted to hid myself over my head. Of course she knew my name was called very loudly just a few seconds ago. My thoughts turned as professor McGonagall called Carrie. I hoped with whole my heart that she didn't get in Slytherin but in Hufflepuff together with her brother. It was what she wanted so. Instead of Hufflepuff the hat called Ravenclaw. She seemed happy so I was happy for her. 'do you know her?' Falco asked when he saw my reaction. 'not really, she's just the sister of a guy I met in the train.' I replied. 'really? Who?' Eva replied. 'Tom' Falco's look changed. 'you know that prick?' he snapped. I frowned at his reaction, 'what's up with him?' I questioned. 'nothing.' His look avoided mine and went straight to Eva. As the conversation was slowly fading away I started to think about my mum. How hard it must be for her. I mean she had homeschooled me for 3 years now. But when I looked around I could see that I wasn't the only new, older student. I guess when the war was going on nobody wanted their kids to go, but who could blame them?

'Dougie!' veronica yelled as I was leaving the great hall to go the dungeons. I smiled and waited for her. 'hi.' I smiled. 'congrats on making it in to Slytherin.' She said trying to be nice. 'yeah well I guess I can make the best of it?' I laughed, she started to laugh along. As we were walking through the corridors. 'where are we going?' I questioned. 'well you wanted to say sorry to Francisca, didn't you?' I nodded. 'She's waiting for us in the hospital wing.' She took me by my arm and started running. I laughed loudly as I saw that a professor I hadn't seen before was glaring at us. 'there she is.' She said as she pulled me to the right and started to walk at a normal rage. I cached my breath and smiled at her. 'hi' I said awkwardly. 'why did you bring him?' Francisca said looking down on me. 'he just wanted to say sorry for falling out to you.' Veronica said to Francisca. She turned to me and smiled. 'okay then, but still why are you here?' tom appeared from behind the two girls. 'hi Dougie.' He said, 'you know him?' Francisca turned to tom. 'yeah he watched over Carrie, thank you for that by the way.' Tom made a sign that we should all come. 'oh yeah it's still here.' He said on a laughing tone. It was a small room, very moist but kind of cool, if you looked around there was a lot of old stuff. 'this is where we hang out most of the time.' Tom smiled, 'you're welcome to join our group if you want' I smiled. 'thanks, but who's the group.' Veronica came and stand next to me. 'just wait and see, kiddo.' All of us sat down around a dusty table and on old wooden chairs.

Slowly more and more people started to join in. First it was harry who was escorting Carrie together with some Ems who was in his class. Later on Danny joined together with his girlfriend called Mariana. And lastly someone who I didn't expect Eva. It was a fairly fun group. Even with my social skills I had a lot of stay with them, they tried to involve me in the group as much as possible. But I couldn't talk along at all. All of them well accept Carrie fought in the war, it was painful but also wonderful to hear them talk about it. About the people they'd lost about their wounds. Harry was the most proud carrier of them all. He said that the scar on his head was from a shot from Malfloy. Even though I wasn't there I still know that he was His right hand. Actually I don't know much more about it. My mum brought me to the muggles world when I was 3. No one knew I existed, including my dad. But then again I didn't mind for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'want to walk together?' Eva asked. I nodded and smiled at the ground. 'see you tomorrow.' Danny yelled behind us as he walked the other way. Danny was a nice guy, funny especially. 'so how do you like it so far?' she asked when we were walking down the stairs. 'it's fun, even though I don't feel right yet.' I replied. 'how's that.' She twisted her head a bit. 'I don't know, just, I, I really don't know and Falco freaks me out too.' I replied, she started laughing. 'really Falco? My brother is about as dangerous as a death mouse.' I stopped when it hit me. 'brother?' I screamed out. 'yeah Falco is my brother, but don't worry, I don't like him either.' She replied. I smiled, and forced my laugh in. 'wow what a nice sister you are.' She playfully pushed me and made my balance fade a bit. I jumped to the side to not fall over. Eva started laughing loudly until professor Snape jumped out of nowhere and said. 'quite, go to your rooms.' With awkward silences between his words, me and Eva shut up from the second and looked at our feed. 'this is not a good way to start. Dougie.' He said after me as both of us walked away from him. I looked at Eva and she couldn't hold her laugh anymore. 'not funny.' I said silent so professor Snape wouldn't hear it. 'actually it is.' She replied.

'want to be naughty?' she asked a few seconds after. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'not that kind and follow me.' She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a corridor on the right. 'where are we going?' I asked a bit out of breath as we were in a jogging tempo. 'you'll see, just come.' She replied laughing. While we were running I looked around and noticed that this place really is overloaded with paintings. But that wasn't the only thing, the fact that they all looked at us like we were some kind of freaks was scary. Suddenly she stopped with running and pushed me back. She made a shh sign with her mouth as she saw that I wanted to say something. I looked oddly at her until I heard it too. It were some kind of noises, animal noises, a butterfly I guess. I recognised the flapping of their wings the slightly zooming but not as annoying and those of flies or mosquitoes. 'what are they?' I asked to be sure.

' lively lavenders, my poisons teacher made them last year and some got away.' She stepped to the frond to see them. 'I think they're the most beautiful ever. ' I followed her to see a heavenly bleu insect that looked like a dragonfly only bigger and more elegant. Their tales were curled into the shape of half hearts , it was like they needed each other to be fulfilled. 'see that they are always pairing in two?' she asked pointing up. I nodded. 'at their first moment alive they already know who their live partner is and their tales are their prove, they always fit perfectly.' She said, I smiled, it was a beautiful idea. I put out my hand to a pair that was close to it. 'don't.' She grabbed my hand down. 'yeah they are beautiful but deathly.' A male voice said behind me, 'Eva you know you can't come here.' Both of us turned around. 'I'm sorry.' She said smiling. 'this is professor Maxdwell. He came after the war when professor Lupin died.' she said to me. 'hallow mister Poynter, can't wait to see how you do in my class.' I looked up unknowingly what to do or say, so I just smiled and hoped that it would be enough.

'Eva enjoy them as long as possible, before they are gone.' He winked at her and left. 'what?' I asked. 'they disappear when you don't pay attention to them.' I turned back around to see them once again. They are beautiful, odd but really something to remember. I looked at Eva who was looking at them with her mouth open in amaze. I smiled, she was just as beautiful. 'thanks for tease past few weeks.' I said. Her eyes moved to mine as she bit her lip. 'they were amazing.' I stumbled out. She smiled and looked down at her feet. 'I think they were boring.' a third and unexpected voice said. It was Falco's. 'way to bust a move.' Eva yelled out and left without saying anything else. Falco stepped closer to me. 'that's my sister.' He said. 'I know.' I replied bluntly. His pale skin and red eyes made him look even more furious. 'stay away from her.' I took a breath and knew that what I was about to would be bad for either my health or his. 'look you piece of shit. I don't fucking care what you want. So why don't you shut up and maybe make this place some better?' with that said the background noise of the flapping wings was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still furious about what happened with Falco I found myself searching for some faces I knew, some warm faces. I didn't care who it was just someone whom I wouldn't feel alone with. Of course in these great halls and corridors I didn't find anyone I knew. My hands flew through my pockets and touched the smooth surface of my locked. I closed my eyes and got it out. When my eyes slowly opened again the light was reflecting on the golden surroundings. 'not really your colour.' Francisca said peeking around the corner. 'yeah well it doesn't matter.' I rolled up the long chain and let it disappear in my pocket again. 'you don't want to tell me? No problem but one piece of advice, don't show it around. People will ask questions.' By the time she finished her sentence she was right in front of me. 'thanks for the advice.' I replied. 'it was my fathers.' Her look twisted. 'the locket, it was my fathers.' She smiled at me and nodded. 'you don't have to tell me, your eyes tell enough.' I smiled and looked down. We started walking through the corridor thwarts the great hall I don't know why but that seemed to the way she was heading. .

'he was a death eater.' I started once again. 'that's why I don't like to talk about him.' She looked sweetly at me. And sat down on one of the steps and I followed her movement 'I'm afraid people will judge me for it, but, I… uhm my mum left him as soon as she knew, she moved with me to the muggles world.' It felt great to tell it to someone, even though I don't know if I can trust her with it, I just had to get it off my chest. 'yeah, people will judge you. I've got to be honest with you but you know what? I know a bunch of people who won't.' She put her hand on my leg and squeezed it slightly. We kept talking about everything, different things, weird things, things I defiantly liked. I found out that she was a good listener, definitely something I should remember. But she also found a way around things, she never stayed with one subject too long. My look wandered off when I saw that Eva came out of the girls bathroom. But walked the other way.

'you really like her don't you?' Francisca asked. I had an awkward smile on my face and looked down. 'Yeah pretty much.' I replied. 'then go for her, I've known her since I could walk and I haven't seen her like that around someone before.' She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. 'well she isn't the problem.' My mind rolled over to what happened earlier today with Falco. 'he's all talk but no bite, believe me you don't need to be afraid for him.' Francisca told me, but it didn't matter. I wasn't afraid of him but I didn't want to make the band between her and him even worse, and even then he would never let us be together without a fight. 'light up, Eva doesn't like guys who are down.' She got up and walked away. I stayed sitting on that step for another ten minutes before I walked off and up to the common room.

'think again next time before you slag me off.' A voice behind me said, it could only be Falco. I turned around with my face expressionless. 'what are you going to do?' I asked, without even thinking about what he really could do. 'don't dare me.' He got out his wand from his pocked and started waiving it. 'you don't want to go there.' I replied. I knew by a fact that my magic knowledge and spell control was way better than his. He waived his wand and yelled 'Conjunctivitis' before I even knew what that curse did or even wanted to know I flipped my wand back and said 'Protego.' He took a few steps backwards and fell over with his head bouncing against the wall. I said 'exspelliarmus' wand walked to him, picked him up and walked him to the hospital wing. Miss Pomfrey started yelling at me and called in professor Maxdwell.

'what did you do?' he asked. 'nothing I just reflected his curse he used against me.' I replied trying to defend myself. 'what curse?' 'I don't know, I think it was Conjunctivitis.' The professor frowned. 'and you used Protego?' I nodded. 'I want to know for sure. Where is his wand?' my face turned blank, I didn't recall picking up his wand. 'it's still on the floor. I forgot to pick it up.' I replied. 'okay, bring me to it.' I nodded and we walked together to the corridor where Falco attacked me. Professor Maxdwell was silent the whole time it was as if he didn't believe me. it felt awkward to be around him, and the paintings staring at me, us, didn't make it any easier. When we arrived you could still feel that there was a fight here. 'there. It happened here.' I looked at the ground to find his wand. It was nowhere, the wand was gone. Nowhere to be found. 'where is it?' he asked. 'I, I don't know.' I replied with my eyes looking over the ground for one more time but the wand was nowhere to be found, it was gone. The wand wasn't there anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

'do you have any idea what this looks like?' professor Maxdwell asked I nodded carefully. I did realize what It looked like. I knew I could be suspended over this, maybe my mum was right maybe I look just like him, like my dad. 'Dougie, you need to set things straight.' Professor said loudly to get me out of the thoughts spiral I was in. out of the endless tires about my father. 'I told you everything. 'I raised my voice and stepped to him. 'ask Falco.' My voice dubbed. 'do you have any idea what that curse does?' I shook my head slightly. I didn't know, that's why I'm so happy that I rebounded it. 'no, no I don't.'I replied. 'conjunctivas is a curse that if it is well pronounced can make you blind, or seriously damage your eye sight.' He replied. 'w,.. what?' I asked. 'yes Dougie and if you used Protego, it means that the curse is twice strong. That's why I want that wand.' I swallowed 'yes, I told you the truth.' My mind wandered off if it was real or not. I mean the wand isn't here anymore, even I blind man can see that. Unless someone took it, but who and why would they do it? Falco barely had friends and the ones he did have were nice to him just because he is so intimidating.

'Dougie you can go, for now.' The professor said, I nodded and walked off. It was late so I walked to the common room 'how could you do that's to him?' Eva shouted, you could see she had been crying her eyes were puffy and red. 'Eva, I didn't do anything.' I defended myself. 'yes you did, look at me. I can't see.' I looked down at Falco who was sitting in dark green chair across the room. He was wearing white caps in front of his eyes with something yellow on it. 'you and I both know that if I would have been two seconds to slow it would have been me sitting there.' I replied. Eva's look turned furious. 'how could you say that?' she screamed and walked the other way. 'way to bust a move.' Falco said when Eva was gone. I wanted to reply but I was smart enough to not get angry and walk away. The rest of the night I had been tossing and turning. Thinking about what happened and what was going to happen. How could that wand just disappear?

'you looked horrible.' Carrie said sneaking up from behind. 'you scared me.' I replied smiling at her little face. 'that was where I was going for.' I laughed and turned back around to face my book. 'you didn't do it did you?' my focus when back to her 'how do you even know?' I asked. 'bad news spreads fast.' I sighted and shook my head. 'I didn't do it. I just protected myself.' I answered. 'don't worry I believe you.' 'and so do we.' I turned around and saw Francisca, Tom, Danny, Harry, Mariana, Veronica and some other people I didn't even know. I smiled and said 'thank you.' Harry smiled and said 'we always knew Falco was up to bad things, and to be honest we like you way more.' I started laughing. 'shoot, we have defense against the dark arts, sorry Doug. We need to go.' Francisca said. Tom, Mariana, Veronica and all the people I didn't know followed her. 'yeah we have classes too.' Danny said to harry. They nodded goodbye and left out of the great hall. Carrie smiled and took her charms book on the table. 'better get studying. I haven't done a thing.' I smiled. 'do you need help? I like that class.' Carrie shook her head. 'no I'm good at it, I just need to learn the movements a bit, but thank you.'

In the footsteps that went in and out all the time, I heard an annoying ticking sound like someone was wearing high heels. I turned around to see what it was and if it could be stopped. It was falco who was ticking his wand, I guess to make sure he ran into nothing since he was still wearing these white things in front of his eyes. 'Dougie?' someone yelled. I turned around to face the door. It was professor Maxdwell. I packed my stuff and said 'see you later' to Carrie, she smiled and continued reading. I walked to him, he had a serious look on his face. 'we found his wand.' It was silent for a whiles as I didn't know what to say. 'we found it in your bed. Next to your pillow.' He said. 'what? How is that possible?' I asked. 'you tell me. And the last used spell wasn't conjunctivas, it was tarrantallegra' 'a spell to let me dance?' I asked. 'no, there must be messed with that wand.' It had to be, what else could it be? 'as head of Slitherin I can do no else then suspend you. Dougie, I'm sorry'


	6. Chapter 6

Those words hit me like a bomb. Suspended? Over something I didn't do? The words kept playing in my head. 'Dougie? We'll send your mother an owl and I truly am sorry.' I swallowed and tensed up my jaw. How could it be? I didn't do anything. 'come on Dougie we need to go.' He stepped to the frond and placed his hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of it. 'no, no I won't go. I will not pay for sins I didn't commit.' My eyes turned furious. I couldn't help it. I was, I am innocent. I defended myself, what's so wrong about that. 'Come now.' Professor Maxdwell said and grabbed my hand t pull me close and make me follow him. 'professor, would you like to be judged or punished for sins you didn't commit?' I asked determent. I knew what the answer would be I mean who would like to be. 'no, no I wouldn't my son. I do believe you, I've known Falco longer than you do he is a sick kid that gets away with everything but there is nothing that I can do. The odds are against you, as much as I dislike doing this, I have to. I am sorry.' I stopped my thoughts crossed. There were only so many things my brain can bare before it crashes.

'so I'll need your autograph on this line.' Professor Maxdwell said to my mum. I sighted in shame. My mum would never believe me, never, she already thinks that I look like my dad. And lately I've been having the same feeling. I have no idea as to what is real or not. The wand couldn't have disappeared and why would Falco ever risk everything to beat me up? He had everything to lose, together with his sister. After all this time she was the only one I've gotten to know really well. Eva, I hate the fact that I haven't spoken to her since the last time in the common room. 'okay that is all done. Again I truly am sorry this stay here at the castle wasn't what it was suppose to be.' The professor said. 'when can I come back?' I asked. Both my mum and the professor looked at me. 'I am suspended, that means I can come back, so when can I?' when the professor didn't answer my mum turned to him. 'yes professor, when can he?' my mum asked on her high pitched tone. 'uhm.' He hesitated. 'in, in 3 months.'

3 MONTHS? My mind screamed while my face stayed blank. 'that's way too long. He has no way of getting back on track after.' My mum said. 'it's his own fold.' He replied going to the door as if he didn't want us here anymore. He opened it and made a sign that we should leave. 'your belongings are waiting at the gate.' He said. Both me and my mum left in silence. She helped me carry some of my bags but not a word came out of her mouth until we got home. 'I have to go to my work.' She said and left in silence. I had no idea what to do. It's not that I could do anything. My year had been corrupted beyond repair, there was no way my mum was going to let me go back. I unpacked all my belongings and went up in my room with my music way up high. Music had been the only thing that could calm me down for so long now. What was I be suppose to do these 3 months and probably the rest of my school career. She is probably going to send me to a school in America or something like she wanted to from the start. –they are stricter there, just what you need- she said. I looked at my wand and grabbed it. what would be the worst that I could do? I thought. Falco is already blind. What would be the worst. Kill him? I'm stronger than that. Use Imperio? I should be smarter than that. Crucio? I forced myself to snap out of those thoughts. How could I be thinking that? Force of a father I guess.

I turned my head when I heard some ticking on the window. It was Schalac Tom's owl. I opened the window and grabbed the letter that was in its mouth. '_hi mate. We're all here to tell you that all of us know that you did nothing. Too bad that we can't do anything, as much as we wish to help you we can't force him to tell the truth. But we wish you all the best with your mum and hope to see and hear you soon. Love all of us.' _


	7. Chapter 7

Days have been passing by slowly and painful. I hate the disappointed look on my mum's face every time she looks at me. She doesn't believe me so I don't even try to explain it anymore but today is different. The 3 months are over. Since me and mum haven't spoken about any other schools I guess I can go back. But I should keep myself in fact. That would mean no more falco in my live. But how is that with Eva? How am I ever going to convince her that I didn't do anything. If only time could just turn back. Than I would have never gone there. Then none of this would have happened. I hope. My mind is still twisted as to how falco could have ever know that I would be fast enough to reflect the curse. And why would he do that in the first place? 'Dougie. Pack your bags.' Mum ordered from down stairs. A smile of relive appeared on my face. I can go back, go back home.

I looked up at the great gate. 'don't be so happy.' My mum laughed. 'thank you.' I replied. Both me and my mum laughed as we entered the castle. We were directed to professor Maxdwell who said that I could go to the great hall and meet up with my friends while my mum filled in all the papers. I hugged my mum good bye and left the room. I walked as fast as I could to the great hall and smiled when I saw everybody was waiting for me. Francisca ran up to me and flew directly in my arms. 'I've missed you' I whispered in her ear. 'I've missed you too.' She replied. in the same time Tom, Harry, Danny, Mariana and Veronica joined in for a group hug. 'you guys are awesome.' I yelled. 'we're just so happy to have you back.' Tom replied. 'keep it down.' A professor said as he passed us. 'by the way Dougie, we're glad to have you back.' He followed. I smiled and said 'thank you.'

'look at what the cat brought in.' Falco said. 'ironic, I though your vision was really bad.' I snapped. Eva, who was sitting next to him started laughing. I smiled back and took a seat some further on the table. Every now and then I would look back at them not for Falco but for Eva. Somehow I wish I could go back. Back to the day with the lively lavenders and kiss her when I wanted too but that's a lost hope. As dinner went by my usual small talk with Bren and Lars was well on its way. Those too are the only normal people I've met in this house. At least I think. When the dinner was over as usual all of us went to the common rooms apart from our friend group. We met in the old office again. Francisca was the only one to be there already. 'just close your eyes you'll be alright.' She said, I looked oddly at her. 'I'm serious.' She laughed. 'close your eyes.' I pulled up my shoulders and carefully closed my eyes.

'open them again.' She said. Slowly I opened them not really knowing what to expect off this. 'I'm sorry.' I heard in a silent voice. Right before I even know it my arms are surrounding her. They were surrounding her closely like I didn't want to let her go again. 'do you believe me?' I asked. 'yes, I heard him. Stupid me I should have known.' She replied. I loved the way she felt her soft skinned arms surrounding my neck as we looked in each other's eyes. Her hands were playing with my hair. And I couldn't help but to stare in her heavenly blue eyes. They took me away back to the beauty, back to where everything was perfect. A smile turned on her face as she was coming closer to me. I lifted her a bit because he was smaller than me. Then finally our lips touched each other. It was, magical. Her soft sweet lips pressed against mine. I almost didn't notice the 'aww' sound Francisca made. I tasted her strawberry chopstick and smiled. I released her back on her won feet and as we turned around to the door we saw that the rest of the gang were smiling at us. I could feel that is started blushing but I didn't mind. I just love her.


	8. Chapter 8

'I can't believe people still use this place.' A rough voice said from the door step in the old office. 'Dean.' Harry said. The man walked to us and greeted everyone. 'so nice to see all of you again.' Everybody stood up to greet him. 'oh hi, I don't recall that we've met before. I'm Dean.' I smiled and replied with. 'I'm Dougie. Nice to meet you.' We all sat down on our places again, while I was playing with Eva's hands the other guys were catching up with him. 'but why are you back?' harry asked. 'I have no idea, professor Maxdwell asked me to come.' He replied. 'apparently I'm suppose to keep an eye on some troublemaker from Slytherin.' He continued. 'I hope that's not me.' I replied. 'I don't know. I haven't spoken to anyone accept you guys. But it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not that strict on the rules.' He winked at me and lifted his glass. I smiled back and did the same. 'fuck the rules.' Danny replied along. All of us started laughing and clinched the glasses together.

'I should go, I've got charms class.' I said. I kissed Eva goodbye and nodded to the rest. 'see you later.' they yelled behind me. I walked through the corridors on my own lazy and almost nonexistent tempo. everywhere I looked people were passing me, running fast to get to their classes. Not me partly because I'm too lazy but also because I wanted to feel everything again. Hear all the footsteps and smell the not so good smells. 'mister Poynter would you mind walking some faster? You are holding up everybody.' Someone yelled. Without looking around to see who I did decide to walk some faster. I smiled at the first years in front of me laughing like there wasn't a problem in the world. They were just as happy to be here as I am. 'dreaming again?' Francisca asked. I looked to my left and nodded. 'caught me right in the action.' I replied. 'where are you going?' I looked around and replied 'charms class but it seems like I'm past it already.' I gave her a cheeky smile 'I'm going the same way.' We laughed as we turned around in the corridor and hid a few kids that were going the other way.

I was on the point of falling asleep in class when suddenly my name was called loudly. 'Professor, can we borrow mister Poynter for a while?' they asked. I looked up at the professor, he nodded so I packed my books and left for the corridor. 'mister Poynter, this is Dean he is here to help you.' The professor said, I looked up at Dean with a half smile. 'he is going to keep Falco away from you and everyone.' She continued. A little sight of relieve came out of my mouth. 'so I don't want you to come close to him either.' She continued. 'no problem.' I replied a bit sarcastic. 'but I do have one question. according to you guys I am the one that's guilty so why are you keeping him under control?' a moment of silence came between the 3 of us. 'you can go back to your class' she said. I looked at Dean as he pulled up his shoulders.

'so you can't go near him again?' Eva asked. 'no, yes, I don't know.' I replied. 'it doesn't matter anyway.' She placed her hands on my jaw and looked in my eyes. 'you'll get through it and clear your name.' I looked back in her blue eyes and smiled. There is some sort of mystery it them. Something that keeps me looking in them, what makes her take my breath away every time. I just kept looking in her eyes like it was the last thing I could do. She came closer and fell in with a kiss. My hands slide down her waist as I completely let myself win by her power. 'cut it out you two.' Professor Maxdwell said. We stopped kissing and both looked at him. 'typical.' I whispered. Eva smiled as she let herself fell backward into the sofa. 'wait you said you heard him? What did you hear?' I asked. Eva looked up in my eyes but didn't say anything. Like she was trying to hide something. 'what did you hear?' I asked again. But she wasn't going to answer. I could just see it in the way she behaved. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

'Eva?' I asked 'answer me.' She looked at me with an innocent look, her eyes glazed . 'please Dougie don't do this to me. Everything is going to be fine, just stop asking questions.' She held my hands closely to her heart, looked in my eyes while her lips slowly moved to mine. I pulled away, I won't kiss her until she tells me the truth. I deserve at least that much. 'tell me the tru-' 'I can't.' she interrupted me. 'stop it, it's like you're calling all the shots before I shoot them. I love you but it takes a lot more than that.' I pulled away my hands from her tight grip and left the room in a rush. She didn't follow me so I stopped right behind the door and then collapsed with all the thoughts spinning in my head. I crawled up and took deep breaths to think and keep my mind from spinning.

After a while when I calmed down and knew by a fact that Eva had a call I left the room and wandered around in the castle searching for Francisca. She is the only one I trust. If not her good advice and honest look it's for the fact that she hates Falco just as much as I do. 'have you seen, Francisca?' I asked Harry. 'yeah she's in the common room. I'll get her.' He replied smiling, 'tell her I'll be in the great hall.' I wanted to be as far away from Eva as possible so that seemed good. 'I'll do.' Harry said as he left for his common room. I walked to the great hall with my head down low, I didn't want to see anyone. Why would Eva do this to me, was I too tough on her? I mean I never listened to her side of the story. Who knows what falco did to her, or made her do. But then again what would be so big of a secret that she can't tell me?

'so deep in your thoughts?' she asked from behind me. I turned around whilst smiling at her bright eyes. 'I'd be lying if I wasn't.' I replied. 'what's hunting you. You seem so depressed for days already.' She took a seat next to me. 'the same thing, and now I have the feeling that Eva is in on it too, for some weird reason.' I blared out. 'why? What happened? You guys seemed so happy?' her hands followed in mine. 'we were until I asked her about what she said right before our first kiss, she said that she heard him.' Francisca looked into my eyes and said. 'don't worry about Eva, when the time is right she'll turn around. She always does.' I looked down at our hands 'but still this whole thing keeps bugging me and there is nothing normal anymore. I've just lost the strength to keep my grip on the reality that everything from day to day is fading from my memory. Everything keeps getting more and more blurred out and unreal.' When I looked back up to find her face the only thing I could see was Falco in the background.

When she noticed me looking she turned her heard to see for herself. 'ignore him.' she said s she turned her head back 'I'll have to, I don't want to get in trouble.' I replied. 'even more that I already am. But why?' I asked 'why what?' Francisca asked a tad confused. 'why did everything come up me? Just because I love her. That's not fair.' I shifted and looked the other way when he walked passed us. 'there you go again believing that the truth is what you're reading.' He whispered. I frowned.


	10. Chapter 10

With a puzzled look I looked back at Francisca who pulled up her shoulders almost directly. 'surprised are you?' he asked. My head flipped back to see him standing way to close to me. 'mind if I sit next to you?' he asked. I looked up with no expression in my face. 'yeah I thought so.' He let the bag that was hanging on his shoulder fall on the floor. He came and sit next to me, somewhat to close if you ask me. 'let me guess you have no idea what's going on do you? Well I do.' I looked at him I knew it wouldn't be good to answer but it was out before I could stop it. 'then why don't you tell me, it seems that whatever I do I am the one that is guilty so I don't see any reason why you wouldn't.' I felt francisca's hand touch my back like she was trying to comfort me. 'well cause its fun, I like to see you suffer. You know when I say something you don't talk back. It doesn't end well, and you not staying away from my sister well that's asking.'

'you're just an asshole with a big ego and little talent, so what are you going to do now? Screw up my life? You already did that. Are you happy? You have no friends, everybody hates you and no one wants to be around you including your own sister. You know I get it it's the only thing that makes you feel important but really it's just pathetic.' I screamed out, packed my book and left. I could hear everybody whisper when I walked out of those doors but I didn't care I'm just angry or at least I think I am. I walked to the border of the forest. The solidness and calmed might calm me down and help me think. That's what it has always done. 'it's nice here isn't it?' asked Carrie who was making her way to sit next to me on the ground. 'yeah it is.' I replied smiling. 'a while ago you asked me if you could help me with my defense against the dark art right?' she asked, I nodded and smiled. 'well how good are you in potions?' she looked at me with an innocent look in her eyes. I smiled and pulled up my eyebrow. 'so you'll help me?' I made a hmm sound. 'well of course my dear. How could anyone say no to you?'

She smiled and said 'they don't' we both started laughing. 'what is it you don't get?' I asked. 'about everything really.' Carrie sighted 'well how about tomorrow around five, here?' she nodded firstly 'thank you so much.' 'no problem, but I do have to go now, I have class.' I got up and waived her a good bye, then made my way to muggle studies. I thought it was boring for the most parts. Not only because everything the professor says seems to be wrong with my own experiences but also because professor carrow seems to be the most boring one I've ever seen or had. I looked at my clock and noticed that I was getting late so I walked a little faster. Not that it really mattered he always seemed to be late himself, even later them me usually. My walk to the first floor was pretty relaxing even though the corridor was full of people trying not to be late.

When I entered the classroom the professor wasn't there yet as usual. I found my way to the seat next to Lars. 'you're later than usual?' he asked. 'yeah I was outside and forgot about the time.' I replied. 'silence!' yelled a professor walking in. I knew he was a professor because I've seen him during dinner and talking to several professors, he was way too old to be student. 'your teacher is sick.' He said bluntly, this is the first time that I saw him from close, his dark wavy hair was incredibly weird looking. And his eyes were silver. I've seen a lot but not something like that. He looked like an alien for all I cared. 'take your books and go to where you stopped last time.' he said on his weird tone. His sentences were harsh but his voice wasn't it was more of a warm deep voice. Oddly I liked him already.


	11. Chapter 11

'dude what is up with this teacher? He's like cool or something.' Lars commented. I slowly nodded, not in too much attention to it. I was way to distracted but the way his hair seemed to bounce from straight to curly hair, and again every time he took a step. And then his pale Gray eyes, they looked like he was dead. Unreal. 'class is done early today, you can go now.' he said in the middle of the lesson. All of us looked confused but we didn't need to think twice before we packed our books and raced to the door. 'Lars Montecarlo pleas take your seat back I need to talk to you.' he said. 'al right, see you later Doug.' swagged Lars as I already turned my back to him to be the last to leave the class. I replied with a fast 'yeah.' and a hand movement before leaving him alone with that teacher. My first instinct was to go left right up to the meeting place. Even though I would be early, maybe then I'll have a good spot to sit instead of the floor.

The cold corridor seemed so lonely without all those kids rushing trough them. Now you could actually see the ground without those shoes covering it. Apart from the small groups of people at the border it was empty, silent and happy. I slowed down when I heard some voices coming from the old office. 'its not here, come on hurry up. They can be here any minute.' someone said. 'I think someone is there.' another voice whispered. My feet vastly moved to the back in the right corridor. 'come now, Falco won't be happy with us if Dougie saw us.' the first voice said again. I closed my eyes carefully to listen to the voices better. 'come on, run!' I heard again. And by that call the footsteps faded away into silence. I took some steps forward to the room. When I was sure no one was there any more I walked in to find the messy place even more messed up. The 2 old bookshelf's were pushed down on the floor, the books pretty much made a new floor as the old desk was full of papers and ink. The chairs were broken and red sofa was cut to pieces. Lastly the dark red curtains were pulled on the floor and torn apart.

Stunned I was looking at everything, more like over analysing it. The laughter that was coming from Tom's and Carrie's mouths came closer together with the story telling from Harry and Danny as wel. Soon it all faded in to silence they were standing right next to me, stunned, speechless. Like I was. 'who did this?' Tom finally asked. 'I don't know, I didn't see them. I only heard them.' I replied. 'no voices I could recognise.' I added carefully. 'what a bitch.' Carrie flapped out. 'watch your language Carrie.' tom commented. 'but yeah you're right.' I took some steps to the front stepping over several books and papers. 'Falco.' I sighted as I picked up a little paper saying. 'not so big now are you? Greeting you-know-who.' I turned around. 'you don't joke about that.' harry commented. 'I can't believe he did th-'

'I'm not.' interrupted Francesca who was walking in. all of us turned to her. 'oh come on that guy was a walking time bomb. It surprised me he lasted that long.' her eyes were bright and big as she scanned the room. 'but still, this there is no way one person could do this.' Danny added. 'there were two, I heard them run away.' I replied. 'I guess this will be our big clean up for the year right? This mess needed to be organised anyway.' Carrie cheerfully said. 'have your way, I would like to watch.' Danny said as he walked to what use to be the sofa. He pulled up a piece of the curtain and placed it under his butt. ' buzz killer.' Carrie playfully snapped at him while she morphed her face into some kind of troll full of wrinkles. Harry moved to the right where his picture f his mother used to be. 'they took it,' he paused. 'they took all of our stuff.' all of us had some kind of personal item in here. Pictures mostly but also Carrie's ring and Danny's golden frog. 'all of it, gone.' Harry mumbled again.

My eyes opened bright and my hand flew right into my poked to my amulet. I took it the day before because I wanted to clean it up with all the dirt here. So that is what they were looking for, my fathers amulet? Why? What kind of meaning could t have to them? I thought by myself. As Carrie already started to pick up the books from right in front of her. There were some more footsteps coming closer. 'great some more hands to help.' laughed Francesca cleaning up the papers on the desk. As for me? I was still nailed to the ground from the impacted together with Tom. 'what happened here?' her sweet voice said chocked. Eva, her perfume alone. Heavenly yet deathly apparently. 'I don't know, ask your brother.' I turned around, almost falling over a book, and walked right past her whilst giving the little note that was glued to my hand before and walked away. I couldn't do it, I couldn't be with her, no more


End file.
